When You're Gone
by IceColdTouch
Summary: When you're gone,The pieces of my heart are missing you.When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to.This two lines of the song:When You're Gone by:Avril Lavigne speaks truth to how Quatre is feeling after the death of his Water Lillie.


**When You're Gone**

**Author's note:** Well this is just a one-shot that came to me while I was watching a Avril Lavigne's music video for the song "When You're Gone." hence the name. (Of you get the chance listen to the song it's beautiful.) This is a Ami/Quatre love story. there is a character death but somehow its a happy ending...kinda. Ok enough out of me. Enjoy the story.Oh and before I forget _"This is a First person narrative, that's why it's in italics."_ Now on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "When You're Gone." by Avril Lavigne. Nor do I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be hoping to get a job at some place like Taco-Bell. The only thing I do own is the idea.

* * *

_**I** never thought I'd miss you so much. It hurts to think, to breathe, to feel. _

_God knows I'd turn back time just to hold you again._

_But I know you'd scold me for mopping around so much._

_I can't help it I miss you._

_The way your hair smelled, your smile._

_The way your small gentle hand fit into my lager one so perfectly._

_I miss everything about **you.**_

_**R**ains here all the time. _

_It's like the angels cry for you._

_I remember all the times you'd pull me away from my paper work._

_And we would dance in the rain._

_The rain was our music, and we were care free._

_Not a worry in the world._

_But sad to say love, I don't dance in the rain anymore._

_I could never dance without my **partner.**_

_**T**oday it stop raining. _

_I guess the angel's tears ran dry. _

_So I went out to our tree._

_You know that big willow tree by the lake._

_You loved that spot._

_I do believed it's where we shared our first kiss, _

_And where I purposed to you._

_I still remember the look on your face when you saw the ring._

_I also remember how your lips **felt.**_

_**T**he girls came by again today._

_I love seeing them, but when ever I see them I see you._

_There always trying to get me to start dating again._

_I guess they think it will get my mind off of you._

_But it won't._

_You my Ami,_

_My Blue Haired Genius,_

_My Water Lillie,_

_That was you favorite nick-name I gave you._

_Well My Water Lillie,_

_You were one of a kind, and no can ever take your place in my **heart.**_

_**I** seem to spend more and more of my time by our willow tree._

_I don't know why but at night I feel you there._

_I feel your gentle hands on my face._

_Your rose petal soft lips on mine._

_When we kissed it always felt like **bliss.**_

_**I **don't know how much longer I can go on with out you water lillie._

_It's been five years, but the pain hasn't dimmed._

_I see you everywhere._

_Sometimes I'll even call for you so we can play music together._

_You on the piano and me on the violin._

_Then I remember your not there and I put the music way, and lock the music room door._

_And my heart **cries.**_

_**I** think I'm going crazy Ami._

_I want to the willow again and I swear I saw you._

_You were as beautiful as ever._

_Wearing this ice blue toga. _

_And your wings made you even more beautiful._

_You spoke your voice was like music to my ears._

_You said that I had to wait a little longer and then we'd be together._

_Then you floated over to me and we kissed._

_It was to real to be a dream._

_I still feel where your lips touched mine._

_So I'll do what you say and wait._

_But how much **longer.**_

_**I**t's been another hard five years love._

_But I've pulled through._

_Just for you._

_Now I'm walking toward the lake._

_You came to me about a week ago and told me to get my things in order._

_And I did what you asked._

_Everyone will, I know, be sadden._

_But I'm selfish._

_I miss you so much._

_I gave **Serena and Heero** the house: She always like it more then Mina._

_**Mina and Duo** get the summer house in California: They love it there._

_To **Trowa and Lita:** I gave them most of the library books and the house in England._

_Your brother is just like you, in the way he loved that library and it's books._

_And For **Rei and Wufei:** I left them the house in Japan and the Cottage in China._

_**Rasid:** I gave him the mansion on L4 and enough money so he doesn't have to work._

_You said he was like a father to you._

_And the rest of the house-hold staff will get $50,000 for five years._

_By that time they won't need to work._

_Everything is paid off so no one needs to worry about anything._

_But when they read the will they'll **know.**_

_**N**ow I'm at the lake and you're there waiting like you said you'd be._

_You turn to me._

_Ocean blue meets Teal green._

_You take my hand ._

_And it starts to rain._

_We dance._

_And dance._

_Until I feel nothing but pure joy._

_And the love that we share._

_I pull you close to me and whisper in your ear._

_"I love you My Water Lillie."_

_You look me in the eye and then whisper back._

_"I love you My Desert Prince."_

_And we kiss._

_But this kiss beats the rest by **eternity.**_

* * *

They never found Quatre's body. But if your lucky, you'll see him and a blue haired angel lock in a kiss by their willow tree right at as dawn breaks.

* * *

**AN:** So what do ya think. I know it's kinda sad, but in the end love found away. I like feed back so please review. If you don't well I'll notice if it gets any hits. Which is still cool. And please go read "You're My Best Friend." Chapter 4 will be up soon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time.  
FilmMaker 


End file.
